


The Mornings After

by FelicityCleone



Series: After Off-Shoots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After off-shoot, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, KuroTsuki Week, M/M, day 8 of Hearty KuroTsuki Week, sort of, this is just really very short i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityCleone/pseuds/FelicityCleone
Summary: Kuroo wakes up to his favorite view: his omega, Tsukishima Kei.





	The Mornings After

**Author's Note:**

> I was coming up with virtually zero ideas for the prompts provided until I thought about my other ongoing (well, on-hold for now) KrTsk fic, "After". I thought about the 'what ifs', like :What if they didn't separate after the twins' birth? What would their life be like? Basically that prompted this offering. Enjoy!
> 
> Day 8: Prompt - Home

Mornings in the Kuroo household were always a riot, and today was not an exception.

 

"Moooommmmm! Yukio stole my favorite cat eraser!"

 

"I did not! This is  _my_ cat eraser, see? It had the chips from where I bit it the last time!"

 

Tsukishima-- _no, Kuroo_ \---Kei heaved a sigh and placed a forefinger and a thumb on the bridge of his nose just below his glasses and pinched, feeling a migraine coming on. He had been hoping to be able to get a bit more sleep as today was a weekend and he did not have to wake up early to prepare his children's lunch bentos for school, but apparently his pups had other plans.

 

"That's my cat eraser!"

 

"I told you it's mine!"

 

Feeling an all-out sibling fight coming on, Kei decided he should leave the comfort of the master's bedroom and check out the battlefield, also known as his husband's study. Said husband had groaned when Kei got up, snaked his long tanned arms around the blonde's tiny waist and refused to let go.

 

"Kei, baby, it's too early." The bedhead mumbled and pulled the omega closer to him. "Let's go back to sleep, I know we're both tired."

 

Kuroo Kei struggled to keep the blush from spreading all over his face as his mind filled him in with mental pictures of last night's  _activities._ Tetsurou just came back from London after one long miserable week of not seeing each other, so of course they couldn't help it, right?

 

"Let go, Tetsu." Kei said, long slender fingers pulling at the tanned arms that held him hostage by their bed. "The kids are awake."

 

"Let them play," Tetsurou now decided to plant kisses on the fresh bite marks on his omega's fair neck, fighting the urge to suck on the pale skin and leave a bruise. "...while their mommy and daddy play together as well."

 

Kuroo Tetsurou accentuated his point by lapping up a wet strip from his omega's nape towards his left shoulder blade. He inwardly smiled when he felt his beloved shudder with pleasure, his inner alpha celebrating the fact that only he gets to hold this wonderful omega close like this.

 

"Tets _uu..._ " Kei had to bite back the beginnings of a moan, feeling his husband's  _interest_ stirring and poking his back. "I have to check on the kids, who knows what Yukiko is up to at this point." He stood up, ignoring his creeping blush and the stupid smirk on Tetsurou's face. "I swear that girl lives to torture her brother; I won't be surprised she'd present as an alpha in later years."

 

"Come back to me, yeah?" Kuroo slunked by lazily as he watched his omega leave and attend to their pups, admiring the way Kei's bare plump ass showing with every step, wearing nothing but one of his old shirts.

 

"I'll try."

 

_Yeah, this must be what heaven looks like._


End file.
